


一千零一世

by Auroradiation



Category: Buddhist Lore, Otherfaith Religion & Lore
Genre: Buddhist Character, Buddhist Philosophy, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Reincarnation, Religion, metempsychosis
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroradiation/pseuds/Auroradiation
Summary: “那个坐在我此时所在的位置的人，他永世不得翻身。因为这些金子……因为这些他从你那里得来的沉重又冰冷的东西。”
Relationships: Siddhartha/Devadatta, The Buddha/Devadatta





	一千零一世

1.  
从前，有个王子。

很多故事的第一句都是“从前有个王子。”

从前，有个王子，终日生活在其父所建的首善之所，无忧无虑。某日，坐在花园里睡觉时，一颗菩提子砸上了他的脑袋。就这样，他没由来的大彻大悟了。

“我要投入到一种全新的解放全人类的事业中去。”他一边收拾出走的包袱一边这么对父亲说。

“一种什么？”国王看上去十分迷茫。

“一种事业。”王子冷静的说。“一种对苦难的解放，一种对轮回的打破，一种对所有日复一日的邪恶的解释，一种值得我投入一生——我那将会无穷无尽的一生——的宏大图景。”

国王认为王子似乎是被菩提子砸坏了头。

他让人把布告贴到每一条巷子、每一座城门、每一道墙壁上去。他号召天下，谁若能治好王子的精神类疾病，就赐予谁与王子等重的金子。

对国王来说，这是笔十分划算的生意，因为王子为表示抗议，业已绝食九天，体态十分轻盈。

揭了告示的人有很多——没一个能让王子回心转意（“痊愈，”国王修正道）。王宫大门整日的开着，常有人兴致勃勃的来，两手空空的去。人们向他展示了许多奇珍异宝，许多精妙的舞与歌，许多他不曾想过，不曾听过，不曾见过的佳酿美食。然而王子所幻想出的事业似乎比这一切更好，他仍坚持要离开，要走到黄沙滚滚的贫苦与死中去。

后来，某天，宫门外来了个漂亮男子，要来治好王子。他鼻梁秀挺，双眸明丽，顾盼之间，情态如明月一般多变。长发黑云一样积在肩上，有着春阴时迟迟不雨的温柔。走近后，人们能嗅到他身上那种尘土的干热气息，仿佛他正是从那黄沙滚滚之处来的。他向国王行了个礼，低头时，黑发浪一样翻涌着垂下肩头。

国王心说，这个好这个好，之前虽然有人带来了漂亮舞女，但确实没人想过可以用男人试试。

怀抱着对来人的信心，国王送了那男子一程，却看见他来到王子床前后竟自坐下。

隔着一层帐幔，他看不见王子骨瘦如柴的身体，王子也看不见他涂油似的漂亮肌肤。

他开始给王子讲故事。

2.  
讲了个大白象飞起来的故事。

王子接受良好。

3.  
讲了个国王非要活剥金光闪闪小动物的故事。

王子没啥反应。

4.  
讲了个抢大宝贝的故事。

王子无动于衷。

… .  
讲了个美女给暴君讲故事，一直讲了一千零一天的故事。

王子做出了自男子进门后的最大的反应。一只枯瘦的手拨开一角帐幔，从中传来王子的声音。

“这不是我们的故事。”他说。

男子愣住了。他开始发抖，脸上是极大的茫然与无措，最后，这些都被狰狞所取代了。他破口大骂，豁然起身，拔出腰刀，一刀砍进雪白的帐幔里。直到被侍卫拉走时，他都在嘶吼咒骂。如果他踩在地上的脚掌如他的神情一般属于一只野兽，想必地板上会被犁出深深的爪痕。

王子仍端坐在床上。一刀之下，床柱上的铜环崩脱，幔帐落下，将他盖住。大约是他左肩的地方，红色慢慢地扩散开来。床上尽是柔软的织物，王子与他的血静默无声。只有被押注的男子在叫喊。

“你们应该砍断他的四肢！”他喊，“去撬开他的嘴，灌进去稀汤，这能保住他的命。找根铁链拴住他，链子要比他的腿还短。别让他去任何地方，别让他消失。他是你们的王子，不要让他得逞。必要的时候，让他死。他已经死过了无数次……他已经死过了无数次……为什么不能再死一次？”

“你知道你犯下了什么罪吗？”侍卫长问。

男子猛然抬头，乌黑长发之下，是一双雪亮的眼眸。他惊奇的笑了。

“我犯下了什么罪？”他说，“我在做我一直以来都在做的事。”

如果你像那位侍卫一样能见到他此时的表情，你会相信他能一直笑下去。

…+1.  
在被关入地牢三天后，人们把他放了出来。

“……虽然有些不情愿，”国王说，“但是，好吧，你可以带着你的黄金走。”

“黄金？”他问。

…+2.  
……喊叫咒骂声中，王子掀开盖在自己头上的白布，麻利的从中撕下一条，包好自己的肩头。他对着站在旁边正惊魂未定的侍女招招手。

“我想吃烧鹅，牛肉，紫葡萄，还有牛奶粥。”他说，“告诉父亲，说我改变主意了。”

…+3

此后，王子过完了平凡的属于王子的一生，而来自黄沙的男子也再没出现。他们的人生里只剩下了一件稀奇事，发生在男子离开那夜。

按照承诺，国王应当赠予他与王子等重的金子。但是，一件没人能想到的突发状况出现了：无论在天平的另一头放上多少金子，王子始终稳稳的把托盘压在地上，没有一丝一毫浮起来的意思。

国王头皮发麻，人民一片哗然，来看热闹的前治疗王子未遂者痛心疾首，呼天抢地。而坐在托盘上的“他为什么这么重”王子，则扭头看向那个也正看着他的男子。

“我是不会坐上去的。”男子说。

这么说着，他走到王子身边，跳上那巨大天平的横杠，一步步向着对面的金山走去。每走一步，天平就更倾斜一分，当两边其平后，他停住了，而王子则用谴责的目光注视着他的背影。于是他继续走，在那座金山上扒拉扒拉坐下。那些黄金首饰被他的赤脚轻轻踢到地上。

人们将他所在之处的黄金向王子那里搬去一半后他们才得以再度齐平。男子看着王子从高处一点点降下，感受着自己一点点上升。在这个众人举灯擎火，黄金熠熠生辉的夜里，他像他从来没有见过他一样地看着王子。

“你在看以前的事，还是在看以后的事？”王子问他。

“我在看我们的事。”男子回答，“迟早有一天，我们会再度坐在天平上。属于你的那端无限向天上伸长，属于我的那端无限下降。到了那一天，什么也不能再让我浮起来。尽管妄图杀害白象的国王坐在你身旁，尽管杀死了自己兄弟的水手坐在你身旁，尽管背叛了自己丈夫的妻子坐在你身旁……尽管我，如果你信守承诺，我也会坐在你身旁。但是，那个人，”他站起来，恶狠狠的抓起一条项链甩向王子，“那个坐在我此时所在的位置的人，他永世不得翻身。因为这些金子……因为这些他从你那里得来的沉重又冰冷的东西。”

听到这话，王子笑了起来。他看着男子，眼神如看友邻，看妻子，看兄弟。人生噪杂，因缘交织，此间一切，仍漂浮无依如众浮萍，二人同悬空中，正是这千灾百劫的亲密时刻还未结束的大好时期。躲过沉重的项链后，他捧起金丝面纱抛向他，面纱轻薄，像风又像雾，落在他发上。

于是这是无人横死的一劫。


End file.
